Dark woods Circus: KAITO
by fanaticalParadox
Summary: Dark woods Circus in KAITO's POV


**AN: the story itself is clouded, so I just put in my own interpretation of the story! So I guess it's not canon and OOC. Don't hate on me!**

The rain pours down on the pages streets of London, darkness enveloping the city like a blanket. The crevices in the streets are like cracks of reality, where demons lie, waiting to strike and kill. And streets are overpopulated with people who don't have anywhere else to go. At least I was leaving those streets, to live with nice people who were acceptant. It was a nice chance for me to leave my life behind and turn away from the pain.

The family that welcomed me consisted of a mother and a father, along with a young girl around my age, GUMI. They welcomed me with warm arms and comfort, and I thanked The Lord for everything he had granted me with in allowing me to be the one they chose. Of course, I threw away everything that belonged to me except for my scarf, which was warm and like a ray of hope in my life. I had found it in a garbage heap one winter, when I was about to freeze to death, I wrapped it around my neck and managed to survived the cold season. So when I was offered a new one by my new family, I refused. It was like my lifeline, and I would never part with it.

Soon after moving in with the family, GUMI's birthday arrived, and she was blatantly excited to attend the Dark Woods Circus, a traveling freak show of the oddities of our world. It wasn't her first time at a circus, unlike me, who had lived on a street of hopelessness and never. So I was excited to attend the event, which only came around every few years.

When preparing for the event, I wore my favorite white and blue coat, which matched my scarf and eyes, which shone cobalt in the sun, and turquoise in the moonlight. My hair was brushed (for once).

The circus was deep in the woods, and there were people of all different shapes and forms, some with animal parts and clowns with distorted faces. It was fun and me and GUMI laughed during many of the acts, like when the clowns would face plant and get back up again and make a joke. And the moment seemed to revolve around me, and I realized that life wasn't all it was made out to be in the streets of London, where smog takes ahold of you and rain showers you with hate. I realized that life had a real purpose, and it was not just survival of the fittest.

Oh was I wrong.

After the show ended, you could look at the cast through little holes, and watch them go about business in their own way. There were strange burns covering their bodies, and this puzzled me, what caused them?

The Ringmaster approaches me, a hat shadowing his eyes. The Ringmaster is tall, it feels as if he's over 10 meters tall, though it might just be that I'm small and the Ringmaster is an adult. But that didn't matter at the moment, in this time, the Master took the time to grab me by the arm and drag me towards a small circus tent. My screams were futile and my cries were muffled by the crowd. I scream for GUMI, and mom and dad. I scream for life.

But my efforts were hopeless and I was thrown in a minuscule crate inside the small tent. There were hundreds of other tents around me and there were daunting moans and words crowding it. I shake off the feeling of fear and scan my surroundings.

In one cage, was a whimpering girl with long turquoise locks, who is wearing exquisite clothing, she has tears streaming down her face as she tries to sing a song, to lighten her mood. In another cage, are two children, a few years younger than me, who are most likely twins, hence their holding each other and appearances.

The days are like numbers now, one two three. Every day, someone else is taken away, you hear the screams, and it's gone. I know my turn is coming though, the numbers they brand on us go backwards, and I'm next.

Today is my turn, and the Master grabs me gently, as if I'm a frail object, made of porcelain. I'm taken to a white room with a chair in the middle, they take me and sit me in the chair abruptly. Taking ropes and tying them around me in complex knots. The tears only come now, and I realize that I might die here.

The Master turns to me and smiles

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be an act in a circus?"

I scream as he fingers a syringe, and jabs it into my arm.

Everything goes black

When I wake up, everything is fuzzy and dark. Hunger wells up in my stomach and I scan the room for anything I can use for food. Only then do I remember I'm tied up. I try to focus on something, but nothing seems to focus at all, I can only focus on that endless hunger dwelling within me.

The turquoise haired girl's name is Miku, and the twins are Rin and Len. They had already had themselves mutilated. But I don't really care about that, I'm perfectly normal, and I just note their names, so I know the name of my food. At least, I hope that they are my food, it'd be terrible if they weren't. The food that the master feeds me is warm and doesn't taste right. I don't complain. I just sit there and drool over the thoughts of human flesh.

I doubt i would be called a canible, they're already mutilated past the point of human by now.

Every once in a while, when I try to eat something other than what I'm fed, they throw burning water at me, it hurts, but I don't dwell on that, I just wonder when they'll feed me something, something cold and human.

According to the Ringmaster, it's been 4 years since I was taken. That's funny, it feels like it's been a day!

Today was a haze.

My life is a daze

I want to die

I want to eat

Today was special, they brought in a human. A real life human, that was probably taken like me. She gasps and runs to me. That's funny, why would my food come running to me?

She has short emerald hair and eyes. She looks familiar. But all people look the same but with different colors, which don't matter after they're dead.

She whispers something in my ear.

"Kaito."

As she holds me tighter, I come to a realization. I knew her before. Before I died on the inside. Before I became a monster.

GUMI.

A single tear drips down my cheek and I whisper two words to her before I fade.

"I'm sorry"

With that, my human shatters.

Human tastes good.

There is still some emerald hair on the floor, I wonder if that tastes good too.

I'm sorry.

Drop by and see him.

Drop by and see him.

Drop by.

To the Dark Woods Circus.

FIN.


End file.
